1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device having a loop antenna.
2. Related Art
Among existing portable electronic devices, there are those provided with a communication processing portion (RFID: Radio Frequency Identification Device) that performs noncontact communication using a loop antenna arranged inside the body thereof with an external device (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2007-336480). The portable electronic devices perform authentication processing while entering/exiting a room in a facility by using the communication processing portion, for example.
Furthermore, among existing portable electronic devices, there are those provided with a power processing portion that uses a loop antenna arranged inside the body thereof to perform electromagnetic coupling with an external device, thereby receiving electronic power supply (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H05-114055).